Basic Computer Maintenance Page
*Educational Technology Devices* '-Hardware' 1. Laptops Laptops are a versatile tool in the classroom. They can be used for writing, editing, research, projects, note taking, communication, drill and practice, educational games and organization just to name a few. The fact that all of the things listed above are contained in one device makes it easy for students to stay organized and on top of all things school related. It also enhances the student’s communication skills, allowing them to instantly communicate with both their teachers and parents when necessary. The writing and editing process is easier then the paper and pencil method used in the past. The laptop is an invaluable tool for learning. Street, E. (2017, January 24). How Laptops in the Classroom Improve Student Learning. Retrieved from //www.learningliftoff.com/how-laptops-in-the-classroom-improve-student-learning/ 2. Tablets Tablets are also a versatile tool, and offer many benefits when used in school. A majority of children not only have tablets at home, but have been using them from a very young age. This makes the navigation of a tablet easy for students. The number of educational applications are almost endless. Much like the laptop, there applications for not only the core subject areas, there are also applications for organization, drill and practice, educational games, communication, writing, editing, video production and many more. Winstead, S. 10 Benefits of Tablets in the Classroom. Retrieved from https://myelearningworld.com/10-benefits-of-tablets-in-the-classroom/ '-Peripheral Devices' 1. Keyboards With everything going digital, keyboard proficiency is an essential part technology in the classroom. It is the way that we communicate with our devices. Not only do students need to become proficient in their typing skills, they also need to know how to navigate commands on a keyboard. From emailing to writing research papers, the keyboard is one of the most important peripheral devices in education. 2. Flash Drive One of the most important aspects of technology in the classroom is protecting our work. Flash drives add a layer of protection to student work. It allows students to have another place to keep all of their files and hard work. Another benefit to using a flash drive, is that they are easy to transport. Students can save their work at school on the flash drive and bring it home, to a friend’s house or the library to continue their work. '-Application Software ' 1. Special Needs Software Technology has revolutionized our ability to help students with special needs. There is such a wide range of disabilities that different special needs software can reach. Some benefits of special needs software are assisting individual students to meet IEP goals, covering specific subject areas, assisting students with studying and organizing, reading text, dictation, as well as helping students overcome physical limitations. 2. Educational Games A majority of students enjoy technology, and sometimes view it as a treat. In utilizing educational games, often times students will view this as a “fun” activity. If we can find ways to make students have fun learning, then we have been successful as educators. Additionally, educational games can help with fine motor skills, basic computer skills, retention, focus and troubleshooting. Educational games can help with simple concepts like addition and subtraction and sight word recognition, as well as higher level algebra skills or preparing students for a high school civics test. There are educational games in every subject area ranging from easy to difficult. TeachThoughtStaff. (2017, September 13).'' 6 Basic Benefits of Game-Based Learning.'' Retrieved from https://www.teachthought.com/technology/6-basic-benefits-of-game-based-learning/ *Procedures for Maintenance and Security* '-Malware/Virus Protection' One of the most devastating things that can happen in your world of technology is a computer virus. It puts all of your precious work and personal information at risk of being lost. There are some simple steps to follow to help keep your computer safe. 1. Make sure that your computer has virus protection, and the settings for it are correct. 2. Keep your virus protection program up to date. 3. Check your computer regularly for viruses. 4. Make sure that you are updating your computer programs on a regular basis. 5. Use networks that you know to be secure and safe. 6. Do not share password. Make sure your passwords are strong and secure. 7. Pay very close attention to what links you choose to click on certain websites. Benton, B. (2014, April 27). 10 Tips on How to Prevent Malware From Infecting Your Computer-and Your Livelihood. '' Retrieved from https://www.autodesk.com/redshift/10-tips-on-how-to-prevent-malware-from-infecting-your-computer/ '-Technology Back-Up Plan''' We all rely on technology on a daily basis for both work and pleasure. But, what happens when are technology goes out on us? Do we panic or do we have a plan? Probably a little of both. In the classroom having a back-up plan is a not negotiable. From your computer crashing to the internet going down, as a teacher you need to know what is going to happen next. 1. Computer freezes/crashes. -Try to restart your computer. -Know what computers/laptops are available for you in your school. Can you check one out from the library or tech hub? -Ask a colleague to borrow his or her computer when they are not working on it. -Always back up your files both as you are working and when you are finished. -Back up your files to an online system so that you can access them from any computer with internet access. 2. Internet goes down. -Have hard copies of any important information for the lesson. -Use a personal device with data services if possible. -Have other resources available to support the lesson, such as a textbook. -Brainstorm troubleshooting ideas with your class if applicable. Byrne, R. (2011, May 8). Free Technology for Teachers. ''Retrieved by https://www.freetech4teachers.com/2011/05/backup-plans-some-tips-for-teachers.html It is very important as an educator using technology to know what to do in the event that your technology of choice isn’t 100% reliable. You have to have the skills to troubleshoot and try to solve whatever problems may arise. You have to be able recognize the problems and have a plan in place for each different device you are planning to incorporate. You are the leader of the classroom, and have to be in control in the event that you lesson does not go as planned. One way to do this is have basic knowledge of the device you are using. For example, if you are using and tablet and it freezes, the first thing you may try is a hard reset. It is also vital that you keep both your information and your student’s information safe and secure. You have to teach your students to continually back up their information. It is valuable to back up information in a number of ways. Saving work as you go, saving work to an online source, backing up files on a hard drive. You also have to stress the importance of keeping things password protected, especially when sharing devices. It is also important for students to know that they should not share passwords with their peers under any circumstances. In the last middle school that I subbed in, a student shared her email password with her friend. Her friend thought it would be OK to share the information with someone else, and the password continued to be shared. One student who got a hold of it hacked into her school email and sent defaming emails to other students and teachers. There were suspensions and consequences for both the young man who sent the emails, and the students that shared the password. Needless to say, this situation could have easily been avoided if the password would have stayed protected. '''Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) Troubleshooting' '-Challenges in Troubleshooting Students Personal Device ' When dealing with a student’s personal devices you must be very careful. You may not be familiar with a device a student is using, it may be an android, and you may be used to iOS. The devices are expensive mini computers, that you do not want to damage. It is important to have a policy in place with each student in the case that something goes wrong with their device. It is also difficult to keep track of each and every PD at all times during a lesson. Students can easily use their device for something other than the lesson at hand. You have to make sure to continually check and question in the classroom to ensure students are on task. Wainwright, A .(2014, January 17). 3 Common Problems with BYOD on School Wireless Networks. ''Retrieved from https://www.securedgenetworks.com/blog/3-Common-Problems-with-BYOD-on-School-Wireless-Networks '-Teachers Obligation in Troubleshooting a Personal Device''' First and foremost, there needs to be a very clear set of rules and expectations before personal devices can be allowed in a classroom. It needs to be clearly outlined by the teacher what the procedures are for both using the device and what steps will be taken if something goes wrong with the devices. This needs to be understood and agreed to by both the student and their parents. In the case that something happens to the device, whatever steps are outlined in the expectations given should be followed. Some districts will already have a district wide policy in place, others will leave it up to the individual school. The teacher’s responsibility for personal devices will vary from school to school. '-Resources to Assist Teachers with Troubleshooting Personal Devices ' As stated above school districts and individual schools will have plans in place for BYOD classrooms. Teachers should know their district or school plan for troubleshooting personal devices. Some things teachers can take into their own hands is getting information from home. Send a questionnaire home with each student asking specific questions about the device, and what steps are taken at home to remedy any problems. Have a plan for each device on file, in addition to what the school provides. Also utilize tech support in your school whenever an issue arises. Rodgers, D. (2018, March 6). BYOD in Schools: A Beginner’s Guide. ''Retrieved from https://www.schoology.com/blog/byod-in-schools-a-beginners-guide '-Bring Your Own Device Troubleshooting''' 1. What are the challenges in troubleshooting problems with the students’ personal devices? When students bring their own device, you may not be familiar with the device, it can be difficult to troubleshoot if you don’t know how the device works. Additionally, if there are multiple devices being brought in, this just expands the problem. 2. What is the teacher’s obligation or responsibility in troubleshooting problems with the devices? Parents are trusting schools in a BYOD environment to keep their personal devices protected. Cell phones, for example, are easily damaged when mishandled. They are also easy to misplace and easy to take. There must be a written policy in place, signed by teacher, parent and student detailing ways to keep the devices safe. It is also important for teachers to monitor the devices closely, and model good behavior. 3. What are possible resources to assist teachers in troubleshooting problems with the devices? -Google-utilizing google to trouble shoot can be extremely helpful. -Colleagues-asking a colleague if they have ever experienced a similar problem, and if so what steps did they take to remedy it. -Use student knowledge-if the device belongs to the students, they may have the knowledge necessary to solve the problem. -Go to the Tech Hub, or IT specialist in your building if you can not solve the problem in the classroom. 'Troubleshooting a Personal Device '